Bloody shoot
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Setelah satu tahun menghilang kenapa kau datang lagi dan mengacaukan makan siangku!-Hinata mode kesal 2k19.


**Bloody Shoot**

Ditty Glint

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor

Rate : T

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OoC, gaje (T^T), kata-kata kasar, emoji-emoji jijik, dll

Happy Reading! (\^^)/

.

.

.

Siang itu aku pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi waktu istirahatku. Aku yang hampir tidak pernah pergi ke kantin mendapat tatapan heran dari teman-temanku. _Well_, biasanya aku selalu membuat bekal sendiri untuk makan siangku. Bagaimana pun makanan rumah lebih sehat dibanding jajanan di luar sana, menurutku, ok? Para pejajan kantin yang setia tolong jangan marah padaku.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya memilih makanan untuk mengganjal perutku yang mulai meraung-raung minta diisi, seseorang menyapaku.

"Hai, Hinata."

Tentu saja aku menoleh agar tahu siapa orang yang telah berani merusak perdebatan antara mie ayam dan bakso di dalam otakku. Aku mengernyit. Naruto?

_Wtf!_

Kenapa calon pacar yang tidak jadi calon pacar ini tiba-tiba menyapaku?

"Oh, hai Naruto." Jawabku ramah. Aku selalu ramah pada semua orang kan? Termasuk kepada ex calon pacar a.k.a mantan gebetanku ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

_Get your a** f*** away!_ Ini bukan saatnya menanyakan kabar seseorang. Tidak tahukah kau wahai saudara Naruto bahwa cacing-cacing di perutku sedang menjerit-jerit saat ini?!

Oke, satu tahun telah berlalu. Kurasa wajar jika dia menanyakan kabar.

"Aku-"

Kruyuuuuk~

Terimakasih cacing-cacing yang sangat amat pengertian, kau berbunyi di saat yang tepat.

(ToT) huweeeeee

"Seperti yang kau lihat," aku mencoba santai. Tak tahu saja kalian bahwa aku menahan malu.

"Pfftt-"

Laki-laki sialan! Beraninya menertawakan seorang gadis yang tengah kelaparan ini! Untung saja kau tidak jadi pacarku.

Lupakan rasa lapar yang meraung-raung di perutku, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Wajahku benar-benar terasa panas!

"Oke-oke, tunggu!" Naruto menahan pergelangan tanganku. Seketika sengatan listrik kurasakan saat kulit kami bersentuhan. Membuat wajahku terasa makin panas.

Ketika aku melirik ke arahnya ku lihat dia sedang mencoba menahan tawanya. Ah, kenapa ketampanannya tidak pernah berubah, sih?! Lihatlah matanya yang menyipit ketika dia sedang tertawa!

"Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu?" Dia menaik-turunkan kedua alis pirangnya.

Kau sedang menyogokku, kan?!

Tapi, ibuku pernah bilang kalau rezeki jangan ditolak. Sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada ibunya, maka aku akan menuruti kata-kata ibuku itu.

"Oke, kuanggap itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menertawakanku," aku melepaskan tanganku dari Naruto dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja untuk menunggu makanan tiba. Dan tentu saja menghindar dari Naruto sementara waktu untuk menenangkan hati dan rasa panas di wajahku.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, aku berbalik dan kulihat Naruto masih berdiri di sana sambil terus memandangku, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya padaku 'ada apa?' secara tidak langsung.

Aku tersenyum manis, "mie ayam."

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum geli karena kelakuanku. Aku berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahku ke salah satu meja kosong yang ada di sana dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Apa yang lebih nikmat dari makanan gratis yang dimakan saat perut lapar?

Seorang Hinata tersenyum bahagia saat Naruto menaruh dua mangkuk mie ayam yang terlihat menggiurkan di hadapannya. Kedua mata amethysnya berbinar melihat pemandangan indah semangkuk mie ayam yang menggugah selera. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil sumpit ketika Naruto bahkan baru mendaratkan bokongnya ke atas kursi.

"Semangat sekali," ucap lelaki Uzumaki itu geli.

"Hmm," Hinata bergumam tak jelas menjawab ucapan Naruto. Ia lebih fokus menuang saus dan sambal ke atas mie ayam miliknya.

Melihat sambal yang Hinata ambil cukup banyak, lelaki itu menegurnya, "jangan terlalu banyak, nanti kamu sakit perut!" Ia menahan tangan Hinata yang mencoba menambah sambal di atas makanannya.

_'Kenapa orang ini senang sekali menahan tangannya, sih?!'_

Bibir mungil Hinata mengerucut dengan lucunya, "lepaskan!"

Hey, sejak kapan Hinata jadi galak begini? Dia rasa satu tahun yang lalu Hinata adalah seorang gadis manis pendiam dan pemalu yang terlihat polos.

"Hinata!" Naruto melotot.

Mata bulat milik Hinata berubah berkaca-kaca, "Naru~"

Oke, godaan macam apa ini? Imut sekaliiiiiiiiiiii (/°^°/)

Naruto menelan ludahnya tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar kembali. Yang ia dengar mantan gebetannya ini tidak kuat dengan makanan-makanan pedas. Bisa-bisa Hinata sakit perut jika makan mie ayam dengan sambal sebanyak itu. Naruto harus mencegahnya!

"Tidak boleh! Nanti kamu sakit perut! Ingat pelajaran siapa setelah ini?" tegur Naruto sekali lagi.

"Guru Kakashi."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu bolak-balik kamar mandi pas pelajaran guru Kakashi. Nanti kamu kena marah, Hinata.."

"Ck! Iya, iya!" Akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan menyimpan kembali sendok yang berisi sambal itu ke tempatnya semula. Gadis itu mulai mengaduk-aduk mie ayam miliknya dan memakannya dengan wajah cemberut.

Naruto tersenyum menang karena telah berhasil membujuk gadis keras kepala di hadapannya. Ia pun kembali fokus dengan mie ayam miliknya dan memakannya dengan tenang.

Sesekali safirnya memerhatikan Hinata yang memakan mienya dengan lahap. Pipi tembem gadis itu semakin gembil ketika sedang makan ditambah bibirnya yang tengah cemberut menambah imut wajah gadis di hadapannya. Saking lahapnya, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa bibirnya sudah belepotan. Naruto mengambil sebuah tisu dan menangkup salah satu pipi Hinata. Otomatis gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan saat itulah Naruto membersihkan mulut belepotan Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata membelalak, terkejut dengan perlakuan kecil Naruto. Pipinya terasa panas. Ia mengerjap dua kali dan mengambil alih tisu di tangan Naruto.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Hinata mengelap bibirnya dan melanjutkan memakan mie ayam yang tinggal setengah.

Naruto menghela napas. Kenapa gadis ini selalu menepis perlakuan istimewanya, sih? Entah itu satu tahun yang lalu ataupun sekarang, ia hanya memberikan perlakuan istimewanya untuk Hinata. Mungkin dulu alasan Hinata tidak menjadi kekasihnya adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ia terlalu tidak percaya diri dan bergerak lambat. Maka ketika ada orang lain yang juga mulai mendekati Hinata, Naruto memilih menyerah. Ia merasa tidak pantas dengan gadis itu.

Tapi, sekeras apapun Naruto mencoba melupakan gadis Hyuuga ini, Naruto tidak bisa. Hanya Hinata satu-satunya gadis yang ia sukai. Hinata lah gadis yang mencuri separuh hatinya, dan ia merasa kehilangan saat gadis itu tak ada di jangkauannya.

Lebaaaay (-_-")

Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Memang kalian belum pernah merasakan hal seperti itu? Saat seseorang terasa jauh dan kita mulai merasa kehilangan? Kalian belum pernah merasakannya?! Sekalipun?! Jomblo macam apa kalian?! Bahkan authorpun pernah merasakannya!

Oke, sabar.. sabar..

Sudah cukup satu tahun yang menyiksa ini!

"Hinata, jadilah pacarku!"

"Uhuk! Ah-uhuk!"

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa perih karena tersedak mie ayam pedas yang ia makan. Berterimakasih lah pada Naruto si pria jantan!

"D-dimana air?" Hinata menatap panik pada Naruto dengan mata merah menahan tangis. Lelaki itu berubah panik melihat keadaan gadis yang baru saja ia minta jadi kekasihnya.

"A-aku akan membeli minuman dulu. T-tunggu disini!" Naruto bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Lelaki bodoh macam apa yang memesan makanan tanpa minuman!

Lelaki bodoh yang bodoh macam apa yang meminta seseorang jadi kekasihnya saat orang itu sedang makan! Makanan pedas!

Gas macam apa yang Naruto persiapkan selama satu tahun ini?!

Mengabaikan rasa perih di tenggorokannya Hinata bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mejanya. Ia harus pergi sebelum Naruto kembali. Pergi secepatnya! Ia pergi menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan segala kebodohannya. Hinata terlalu syok dan belum siap dengan permintaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

_Bloody shoot, Bro!_

_._

_._

_._

"Hinata ini minuman-"

Naruto terpaku melihat mejanya yang kosong tanpa kehadiran Hinata di sana. Hanya ada dua buah mangkuk mie ayam yang bahkan isinya saja belum habis dan sebotol saus serta semangkuk kecil sambal dan tempat sumpit yang ada di atas meja.

Jiwa Naruto kosong seketika.

Ah Naruto.. Kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi sepertinya~ (9°_°)9

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Baka Naruto! (-,-")**

.

.

.

From: 08xx-xxx-xxx

Hinata maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!

_Read_

From : 08xx-xxxx-xxx

Hinata kuharap kau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan. Maaf jika dulu aku memberimu harapan tapi kemudian aku menghilang begitu saja. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya.. tidak percaya diri dan merasa tidak pantas. Aku mencoba melupakanmu dan aku tidak bisa.

_Read_

From : 08xx-xxxx-xxx

Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Apa jawabanmu dari pernyataanku tadi siang?

To : 08xx-xxxx-xxx

_Baka!_

_08xx-xxxx-xxx's calling…_

_Accept!_

**Fin**


End file.
